Drawing on Destiny
by Maygin
Summary: My version of how the Great Qui Gon Jinn and young Obi Wan Kenobi met and how they deal with unusual occurances. Pretty sure it's AU. I kinda hope it's a little different from all the others, check me and see how I did. :)
1. Default Chapter

Drawing on Destiny By: Maygin 

Rating: PG (who knows what I have in store though)

Summary: My own version of how the great Qui Gon Jinn and young Obi Wan Kenobi meet and come together.  Includes your usual anxiety, hurt, comfort, blah blah blah.  I hope it's enjoyable though.  It's probably AU, as I kinda go off on my own little story line here.  Try it though; you might like it. 

Warning:  My first Star Wars story… you have been warned.

Archive: Let me know first I guess… haven't really ever been archived, but if it were to happen, I'd surely love to know J

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Lucusfilm ltd.  I get nothing.  Nothing I tell ya!!  

Dedication_:_  This is for my favorite writers out there: Cynical21, Red Rose Knight, and Cascadia.  You guys always blow me away with your stories.  YOU are the Masters and as simply a Padawan learner, I hope to one day be a great Master like you three! (though at the moment I feel like quite the Crechling J)   Thank you for your stories!!

Drawing on Destiny 

"Stay in line little ones, and don't lose your partners hand.  It's a long way down."  Creche Master Yai'De gently coaxed another young initiate back into line.  A few of the more curious children dragged their 'holding hands' partner to the edge of the wide, sleek,  metal catwalk, high above the gardens below and stretching far across to the other side.  There really was no danger in the children falling off the walkway; glass barriers lined the length of the railing, allowing sufficient viewing for those not tall enough to lean over the railing to gaze at the scenery below.  Those same curious ones were also the few who were gently forced-pushed back into line.      

"Come on  younglings, only a little farther to go and then we'll settle down for lunch.  Bant-"  Yai'De paused looking at the young Calamarian girl standing alone while the other children passed her by.  The Master's brow furrowed slightly as she kneeled down before the girl.  "Where's your partner?"  

The youngling gave an over-exaggerated sigh and roll of her eyes before she pointed to a destination behind the Creche Master.  Yai'De turned her head and could see the small figure of the boy a little ways back.  Her lips set into a fine line and she sighed.  It really didn't surprise her anymore that this one child always seemed to somehow find his way around her.  Not that the young one went out of his way to make trouble, he just sometimes seemed very… unfocused; different from the other children.  It wasn't even that he wasn't focused, he was just always focused on what he shouldn't be.  This time being a classic example.  

"Padawan, would you kindly show the children back to the Creche.  Take Bant with you please."  The Creche Master's apprentice gave a small chuckle before taking the small Calamarian's hand and took over charge of leading the rest of the younglings back.  

Yai'De stood and slowly made her way towards the small boy whose hands and forehead were resting flat against the glass.  The young one was staring intently into the gardens below.  "Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said sternly, "At what point did you come to believe that you were somehow privileged and needn't follow the rules like all the others?"

The little, just-turned four-year, old jerked his head to look up at the Master.  The boy gave a shy smile that slowly turned into a frown as he tried to find the right words.  Finally giving up, he simply turned to look back down into the gardens.  Yai'De frowned; something in the boy's eyes spoke of a longing, yet uncertainty.  She kneeled down next to the boy and laid a hand on his back.  

"Obi-Wan?"

The child put a small hand flat against his chest and looked at the Creche Master again.  Yai'De could tell the boy was trying very hard to say something, or at least discern what it is he wanted to say.  She was worried however when his hand slowly rubbed his chest.  Thinking he might be in pain, she used the force to tap into his signature to see if she could find out what was wrong.  What she found surprised her.  

"Can I go down there?" the child's small voice broke through her concentration.  Yai'De, still surprised, followed his finger to where he was pointing.  On one side of the gardens there was a small gathering of Jedi Masters.  She recognized a few, two of which were members of the Council.  Thinking of a way to persuade Obi-Wan to come with her, she found herself slightly startled when almost every head in the gardens below seemed to turn to look at them.  Then she felt it too.  The sudden rush of warning flooded her insides and she too jerked her head around to look up.  Through the domed, glass ceiling, she barely caught a glimpse of a small, black ship careening straight at them before the ceiling exploded.  Glass shards, rained down along with deadly bolts of energy from the ship.  Three solid shots hit the wide catwalk near the middle.  

Yai'De flung an arm around the small boy and yanked him back as the railing's glass walls, exploded from pressure and shock.  Her stomach flipped when the catwalk suddenly gave way beneath her feet.  It jarred to a stop at a steep angle, the precious bundle in her arm, suddenly falling from her grasps.    

"NO!"            

*****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****

All at once, the small gathering of Masters could feel the sudden onslaught of warning coming from the force.  They looked high past the catwalk to the ceiling, too late, as a torrent of energy bolts were fired into the temple gardens.  Glass and metal exploded and fell around them.  A collective gasp was heard as the large catwalk abruptly snapped in the middle, one side suddenly plummeting.  Every Master and force-wielder within the gardens immediately drew upon the force to stop the catwalks descent.  It jarred to a stop, half from the sudden force pressure, and half from its precarious connection to the wall.  

  "Everyone OUT!"  Master Mace Windu yelled as he felt their tentative grasp on holding the catwalk in place slipping.  

"NO!" a cry echoed from above.

The Master's left in the garden's simultaneously felt their breath seize in their lungs.  They watched in horror as a small child was yanked from a woman's grasp from the sudden, jarring stop and tumbled backwards through what used to be the railing's glass wall.

"Oh Gods!"  Seeing a few others, hanging precariously onto the catwalk and feeling that their grasp of it was shaky as it was, even with all of them directing their attention to it, the Master's could only watch in dismay as the little boy plummeted towards the shallow pond below.  

Suddenly the boy's small body jerked to a complete stop five feet above the shallow waters of the pond, his tiny hands stretched out before him.  He hung suspended for only a matter of seconds.  Then as if the floor had disappeared from beneath him, he plunged with a small yelp into the pond.  

Two hover-pads abruptly appeared, swooping up to gather those still hanging onto the catwalk.  

Another presence was felt by the group of Masters as a strong rush of the force eased their load slightly.  

"Go.  Gather the child you must."  Master Yoda commanded as he used all his strength to help stabilize the catwalk for the moment.  

Without a second thought, and almost as if it was his calling, Master Qui Gon Jinn released his hold of the catwalk and with a force-induced run, rushed to the pond.  He leapt into the water and immediately could feel the child's signature.  He quickly reached down, snatched the boy from the waters, and turned once again concentrating on his speed.

An earsplitting scraping of metal on metal alerted everyone to the final plunge of the catwalk.  The hover-pads safely maneuvered away as the walkway crashed into the ground, the entire temple trembling with aftershocks.  

A deep echo of silence soon enveloped as all those still present in the gardens stared on in complete awe and shock at the destruction before them.  

"Qui Gon?" Master Windu called out suddenly gathering his wits about him again.

"Over here."  

Mace turned his head to see his friend safely kneeling far off to the side, his arms wrapped protectively around a small bundle.  Qui Gon Jinn carefully loosened his hold to get a look at the boy.  The child was having nothing of it however as he remained tightly glued to the Master's chest, his face buried in the man's shirt.  Mace watched with slight humor as his friend tried to gently pry the boy's fingers from his tunic.  

"It's all right young one.  You're safe now."  Qui Gon tried again.  Still with no results, and feeling the small trembling coming from the little boy, he took pity and wrapped his robe around them both.

"Master Yoda!" a young security guard came rushing into the gardens, bowing before the small Master before spewing out his report.  "We've re-calibrated the temple shields.  They are up and operational.  It seems someone had somehow tampered with the main unit sir.  The Senate has been advised and Coruscant is on full alert.  The fighter ship that attacked us has also been apprehended."       

            "Hmmm.  A traitor within the temple we have." The small green Master leaned heavily on his gimmer stick, contemplating the grave news.  "Lockdown the temple you must.  Let no one in, and no one out until the traitor we have."

            The guard snapped to, and bowed again before making a hasty exit to carry out the orders.

            Qui Gon Jinn kept one arm firmly around the little one's back, while running his other hand through the boy's wet, deep ginger hair in a soothing gesture.  He sent peaceful force whispers to the boy hoping to ease the remarkably strong grip on his tunic and the small trembles he could feel along his chest.    

            "I have to admit Qui Gon," Mace smiled at his friend, "I never saw you as the motherly type, but then again, you always were a little more in touch with your feminine side."

            "Soley a female trait, compassion is not Master Windu."

            The said Master simply smirked.  "Of course Master Yoda."

"Is he alright?!"  One of the hover pads drew near the small grouping of Masters, an older woman leaping out before it came to a complete stop.  "Is he hurt?!"

Qui Gon turned to the woman.  "It's all right.  He's just frightened."

"Oh, thank the force!" the woman let out a huge breath and looked about ready to collapse with relief.  Instead she moved forward to relieve the Master of the small burden.  Again Master Jinn tried to gently remove the boy from his chest with no results other than a small whimper that quickly stayed both Jinn's and the woman's hands.

Yai'De smiled warmly as she rested a hand on the child's back.  "It seems he's taken quite a liking to you Master Jinn."

"Death grip is more like it." Mace gave an innocent shrug at his friend's sharp glare.

"Either way, we should probably take him to the Healers, just to be safe.  That was quite a fall he took." 

"Indeed" Qui Gon turned and followed the Creche Master out of the Gardens.  "What is his name?"

"Obi Wan Kenobi."

*****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****

"What have we here?" A friendly voice called out.  

Qui Gon turned and bowed, mindful of the precious burden still tightly wrapped beneath his robe.  "Healer Tolkin."

"Master Jinn, always a pleasure.  I assume you were involved in the disaster today."

"Unfortunately.  However I am not here for myself."

"I see."  Healer Tolkin tilted his head to look at the small bundle.  "I was not aware that you had started volunteering at the Creche Qui Gon."

"I didn't.  I pulled him from the pond and he hasn't let go since."

Tolkin smiled.  "Well let's see what we can do about that."  He turned and headed to an exam room.  "Master Yai'De," he smiled at the Creche Master following behind.  "I assume this is one of your charges."

The woman chuckled.  "Among other things, yes.  His name is Obi Wan."

Tolkin turned to address the small boy whose face was still buried in Master Qui Gon's tunic.  "Obi Wan?  Would it be alright if I got a look at you; make sure you're okay?"

A small whimper escaped the folds of the tunic.  Qui Gon cocked an eyebrow at the small head buried against his chest.  Hearing a small chuckle coming from across the room, he turned a cynical look to the Creche Master.  "Yai'De, I don't suppose you could be of any help here?"

Removing the hand stifling her smile, she at least tried to appear sympathetic.  "Sorry Qui Gon, the child is about as stubborn as you are."  Qui Gon's eyes narrowed at her.

"Well in that case."  Tolkin gently rested a hand on the back of the boy's head and closed his eyes.  Calling upon the force, he gently pushed against the child's mind, sending him into a light sleep.  

Qui Gon held his breath as he felt the child's grip suddenly loosen and finally be taken into Tolkin's hands and laid upon the exam table.  He cleared his throat and straightened his tunic and robe as he moved to the back of the room so as not to be in the way.  He wasn't quite sure why, but for one fleeting moment he actually missed that small presence in his arms.  

"Well," Healer Tolkin moved around the boy giving a cursory once over.  "it looks like he's got some cuts and bruises from the glass.  We'll do some bacta patches, but other than that, he'll be alright."

"Thank the force." Yai'De stepped forward, resting her hand on the child's head as she gazed at the small cuts on the boys face and hands.  

"Looks like you could use a few patches too Master Yai'De."

The woman smiled warmly at the healer.  "Thank you.  I suppose we were lucky no one was killed today."

"Lucky indeed."  All occupants in the room turned to look at the little green master hobbling into the exam room.  "Was the will of the force that so many Masters were gathered in the garden's at that time."   

"Master Yoda," Yai'De spoke up, "in all the excitement of the disaster, I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving Obi Wan."

Master Yoda's large, glassy eyes looked to the Creche Master beside the bed.  "Save him I did not."

Yai'De paused a moment in thought.  "I apologize Master Yoda.  I had assumed it was you who stopped his fall."

"As did I." Qui Gon spoke up.

"Hmmm, powerful this child is."

Qui Gon frowned.  "Master Yoda, are you implying this child stopped *himself* from falling?"

"Imply I do not.  State a fact I do."

"How can that be?" Yai'De hesitated.  "Obi Wan's only been here a little over a year.  His age group hasn't even started lessons in force yielding yet."

"Not to mention that a near trials *Padawan* would have had difficulty slowing a fall like that."  Qui Gon put in.

"Know the will of the force in this matter, I do not.  However, stop his own fall, the boy did."

Qui Gon stepped forward nearer the others.  "Has the boy ever showed any skill like this before?"

Yai'De snorted, "Obi Wan has definitely had his moments, but nothing like we witnessed today."

"Yai'De?" Tolkin gestured for her to sit in a chair while he applied some bacta patches to her cuts.  

Qui Gon took a few more steps forward, stopping at the side of the bed.  Looking down, he realized he hadn't yet gotten a good look at the boy's face.  He took a moment to study the child; from the soft ginger hair that curled slightly at the ends to the bright, sea green eyes- Qui Gon's started as he realized the child was gazing up at him.  Had no one noticed the child was awake?  And so soon after being forced into sleep?  He cleared his throat and then gave a small smile.  The boy chewed on his lower lip seemingly uncertain of the tall Jedi Master, before breaking into a bright, cheery smile.  

"Are you certain he's alright?" Yai'De voiced. 

"Yes."  Tolkin assured as he continued to apply several patches to the Creche Master in the corner of the room.  Neither of the two noticed the boy had woken.  "In fact you can take him back to the Creche whenever you feel ready."

Qui Gon saw the boy frown at this comment and knew exactly how the child felt.  He gave a smirk to the young one and then put a quick finger to his lips.  The child nodded and then stifled a giggle before closing his eyes.  

Qui Gon then turned his attention to the two in the corner of the room.  "That won't be necessary Healer Tolkin.  The boy is already asleep and he needs his rest.  The Creche is no place for a sleeping child at this time of the day.  The other children will only keep him awake."

Yai'De glanced up at the Master, a doubtful look on her face.  "I don't know.  Obi Wan has a way of getting himself into mischief all the time.  Someone would have to stay with him until he wakes, and I don't want to bother Healer Tolkin any longer.  I'm sure there are a lot more cuts and scrapes he has to patch up from the attack."  

"It's no problem." Tolkin interceded.  "I have plenty of Padawan healers that could sit with him."

"Nonsense, I'll do it."  The words had come out of Qui Gon's mouth before he even knew what he'd said.  Tolkin and Yai'De both froze and stared at him, dumbfounded.  Yoda cackled quietly near the back of the room.  

Yai'De hesitantly spoke up after finally finding her voice.  "Really Master Jinn, you've done so much for him today, you don't-"

Qui Gon waved her off in a nonchalant gesture.  "It's not a problem.  It will give me a chance to catch up on some reading."

Healer Tolkin looked to the Creche Master who finally shrugged and nodded.  "I appreciate your offer Qui Gon."  She stood and moved to the bed, looking down at the seemingly sleeping child and then to the Master across from her.  She leaned forward, whispering into Jinn's ear.  "I still remember when you were in diapers Qui Gon Jinn.  You didn't fool me then and you two aren't fooling me now."  She paused and leaned back slightly to look into his eyes.  "Stay out of trouble."  Feeling her message had gotten through, she ran a gentle hand through the child's hair and kissed him on the forehead before turning and walking out.

Again Qui Gon heard the quiet cackling of Master Yoda as the Creche Master passed by him and left through the door.  Healer Tolkin simply cocked an eyebrow before grabbing a data pad and heading for the door.  

"Feel free to com me should you need anything."

"Thank you Healer Tolkin." Qui Gon automatically responded, still blushing slightly from embarrassment.  The Healer then nodded and left the room, trying not to grin.  

Qui Gon sighed and narrowed his eyes at his old Master.  "I suppose you have something to add as well."

The old troll simply cackled again before turning and shaking his head with laughter as he hobbled out the door; closing it behind him with a gentle force pull.

When all was quiet again, Qui Gon let a small breath of a laugh escape before turning his attention to the small boy again.  Looking down he saw the little one holding two tiny hands over his mouth, trying not to giggle.  Qui Gon reached out and ruffled the boy's hair. 

"And what are you laughing at?"

The boy removed his hand, a serious look filling the innocent eyes.  "Sorry I got you in trouble Master Jinn."

"Nonsense Obi Wan.  I have a habit of getting myself into trouble."

The child grinned.  "Master Yai'De say's I always go out looking for trouble."

Qui Gon covered his pleasant surprise at the boy's intelligence, evident in his speech.  "Really?  Well maybe next time we can go out looking together, hmm?"

Obi Wan nodded vigorously.  Qui Gon looked at the boy a moment longer before putting on his serious face.

"Obi Wan," he hesitated slightly, not sure if the boy would be up for talking just yet.  "When you were in the garden's, did you… feel anything?  Something… something different from your normal feelings?"

The child seemed to consider the question before his bright eyes found the Master's.  "I felt you."

Qui Gon's brow furrowed.  "What do you mean?"

Obi Wan gave a small shrug.  "When we were walking across the catwalk I felt odd; like a tingling in my fingers and toes.  I don't know why, but I knew I was supposed to find something.  When I saw you, the tingling moved here."  The boy rested a tiny hand on his chest.  "But it wasn't a tingling anymore.  It was different."

"How different?"

"It was like… like a good feeling.  Something warm.  Like when Master Yai'De tucks us into bed.  I liked it."  

Qui Gon smiled at the innocence in the boy's description.  "And when you fell; what did you feel then?"

"I was scared.  I knew if I hit the ground it'd hurt really bad, so I just wished really hard that I'd stop falling and I did." The boy gave a triumphant smile, which quickly turned into a small scowl.  "And then I fell in the water anyways.  I can't swim." Obi Wan added, his face flushing with embarrassment.

Qui Gon nodded and patted the boy's arm.  "It's alright Obi Wan.  Master Yoda didn't learn how to swim until he was two-hundred and eleven years old."

"Really?" asked a pair of hopeful eyes.

"Really."  Qui Gon smiled warmly as the child yawned.  "Come young one, it's time you rested."

Obi Wan nodded and shifted in the bed as the Master pulled a blanket over the boy.  "Thank you for saving me Master Jinn."

Qui Gon simply looked at the child, brushing a hand through the soft ginger hair.  "You're welcome Obi Wan.  Now rest."  He smiled as the little one closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.  

*****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****

   Qui Gon shifted on his feet, displaying a very non-Jedi characteristic; the tall Master was actually fidgeting.  Truth be told, he wasn't even certain as to why he'd called upon the little troll.  He checked his chromometer for the up-teenth time.  Finally the door beeped.  Taking a deep breath, the tall Master calmly strode to the door, palming the entrance to his living quarters.  

"Master Yoda." He bowed and then stepped off to the side to allow the said one entrance.  "Please come in."  Walking behind his old Master, he directed him to have a seat.  "Thank you for coming."

"Hmm, sensed your uncertainty I did.  Many questions you have."

Qui Gon took a deep breath, "Yes."

"About the boy hmm?"

"You spoke with Creche Master Yai'De?"

"Yes.  Much had she to say about the young one."

"Like what?"

"Different he is; an outsider to most the other children.  Always finding trouble she say's.  Constantly focused on other things."

Qui Gon soaked in the information a moment before sighing.  "I talked to the boy about the attack… of when he fell."

"Hmm, your reason for staying with him, yes?"

Qui Gon smirked, "Among other things.  He declares he simply *wished* that he stop falling, and then he did."

"Hmm, and believe this you do not."  Yoda watched as his old apprentice calmly leaned forward and clasped his hands before him.

"It just seems rather far fetched."

"Yet saw it with your own eyes, you did."  The room was engulfed in silence as the two Masters gathered the force around them, trying to find answers.  "Something else there is." Yoda gently directed.

The younger Master gathered his thoughts a moment more as he hesitated.  "The boy mentioned something else.  He said before the attack he had a strange feeling.  He said he felt he needed to find something and when he saw me… he uh…" Qui Gon shifted in his seat feeling unsure and slightly foolish at being uncapable of coming up with his own words to describe it, "He said the feeling changed to something warm in his chest."

"Twas the force he felt.  Led him to find you it did." 

"Why?" 

The older Master simply stared at his old padawan learner.  "More have you to say." He stated rather than questioned.

The younger Master stood and took a few steps to look out the large window, running a hand over his head.  "Before the attack… I had the same feeling, but it was so small, I didn't bother acting on it."

Master Yoda nodded his understanding.  "Sense a bond with him you have," he stated, pointing his gimmer stick at his apprentice.

Qui Gon whipped around to stare at the small troll.  "Master that's impossible.  Bonds aren't formed until at the very _least_ age of ten."

"Be it the will of the force, nothing is impossible."

Qui Gon shook his head.  "This can't be.  There must be some mistake."

"Miserable you will be if deny yourself what the force has set in motion, my apprentice."

Qui Gon slowly sank into his chair again as he gathered tendrils of the force around him, hoping to read the truth in what he was feeling.  Finally his eyes found those of his master.  "Why me?"

"Know this I do not.   Meditate on it you must."

Qui Gon watched the small Master jump down from his chair and hobble his way to the door.  "*If* this turns out to be true.  What will be done?  I cannot possibly take him on as a padawan learner at the age of four."

"Agree I do." Yoda turned in the doorway.  "Until he comes of age, in the Creche he will stay.  However, deny him the bond, you must not.  It is the will of the force."

"Then I will meditate on it.  Thank you for your time Master Yoda."  Qui Gon continued to gaze at the closed door, long after the short Master had left.

*****  ****   *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****

Obi  Wan sighed as he listened half-heartedly to his only friend in the entire Creche ramble on about her lunch and the events that followed.  It was currently arts and crafts time and he and his Calamarian friend sat alone at a table in the corner of the room, brush painting on paper.  

"Bant?" His voice suddenly appearing in the conversation stopped the girl mid-sentence.

"What?"

The boy licked his lips, resting his arms on the table as his hands fiddled with the paintbrush.  "Do you ever… I mean… have you ever gotten a weird feeling?"

The girl looked at him, genuinely curious.  "Huh?"

            Shifting in his chair again, Obi Wan hesitated.  "Like a tingling… in your fingers.  And then it turns into something warm, something… good."  Again, he rested his small hand against his chest by way of explanation.

            Bant gave a small frown clearly displaying that she hadn't a clue to what he was talking about.  "Are you getting sick?"

            The boy's shoulders sagged as he frowned, now staring intently at his painting.  "I don't think so."

"Hey stupid!"

Both Obi Wan and Bant turned their heads to the voice and grimaced as the creche bully, Bruck, sauntered his way over.  

"Heard you destroyed the gardens today."

"It wasn't his fault."  Bant spoke sincerely in her friend's defense.  "Leave us alone."

"Make me."  

"Go back to your own table Bruck." Obi Wan said calmly.  

"Aww, is Oafy Wan defending his girlfriend?"

Obi Wan turned his head back to his painting trying to ignore the much larger, white-haired boy.  

"Why are you so mean?" Bant asked.

"Why are you so ugly?"

"You shouldn't say things like that." Obi Wan spoke up.  

"Why?" Bruck sneered.

"It's not right." Obi Wan stated innocently as if it were common knowledge, further angering the other boy.

"You're so stupid Oafy Wan!  You're never gonna be a Knight!" Bruck lashed out with his hand, knocking the paint cups over.  Bant and Obi Wan both jumped out of their chairs as the paint splattered them and their clothing; their pictures ruined as the paint smeared all over the table.  The other children in the classroom silenced their attention now fixed on the brewing confrontation.

"Why did you do that?" Obi Wan asked loudly, unable to control his voice any longer.

"What are _you_ gonna do stupid?" Bruck reached out and pushed the boy to the floor.  

Bant, with tears forming in her eyes, tried to wipe off some of the blue paint that had splattered on her face.  "Why don't you just go away!?" she cried.

"You're such a cry baby Bant.  Jedi's don't cry." Bruck grabbed the younger girls arm tightly, making her cry out.

"Stop!  Stop it!" Obi Wan yelled; his frustration peaked.  Suddenly the paint from all the cups around the room exploded into the air.  Chaos erupted as a roomful of children screamed and scattered, paint flying everywhere.  A symphony of colors rained about the room splattering carpet, tables, walls, chairs, and frantic, screaming and crying children.  

"What in the…?" Master Yai De's words died quickly as she stepped into the room, having been alerted by the force to a disturbance.  Her mouth agape, she simply stared in shock at the chaos.  She quickly regained her senses and called upon the force, to first alert her Padawan and then to try and gain control of the situation.  "Everyone Freeze!" she sternly commanded, lacing her voice with a powerful force suggestion.  The room immediately stilled and silenced; all eyes turned to her, some still filled with tears, others with fright.  Yai De swept her eyes about the room taking in a quick head count.  Frowning slightly, she counted again.  

"Master?" an out of breath voice spoke up as Padawan Lira practically fell into the room.

Yai De didn't answer however as she sighed in frustration.  "Obi-Wan" she breathed as she realized the classroom was short one small, ginger-haired initiate.  Gathering the force around her, she stretched out her senses, probing the entire Crech facility for the familiar presence.  

"What happened?" Padawan Lira whispered in awe.

"Clean them up Padawan.  Get them ready for dinner."

"Where are you going Master?"

"To speak to Master Yoda."  Without further explanation the Crech Master turned and walked out.

Padawan Lira watched her Master leave the classroom before turning back to the paint-dripping walls and the severely quivering chins of children ready to burst into tears and screams again.  Her shoulders slumped as she sighed.  "The force hates me."

TBC

NOTES:  Okay I know that wasn't much, and I'm sad to announce that I'm stuck… I'M STUCK!!! **sob**  I know what you're thinking… so soon in the story??!!  Sadly yes… I apologize, I'm simply a Padawan though.  Any advice is extremely welcome, I just couldn't sit with it any longer waiting for inspiration to kick in.  I figured maybe a little help from ya'll might spur me on J  If anyone wishes to help maybe co-write with me or give me ideas, I'm open!  Also, I could use some advice on the title… I'm not quite sure if it's too corny or overused.   Readers let me know what you think!  Reviews are my love language J


	2. Chapter 2

Drawing on Destiny  Chapter 2 

By: Maygin

Notes:  TADAAH!!! Chapter two ready for your viewing pleasure! **Jedi-Nifet**- tanks! I hope this clears a few things up for ya.  I also hope it creates some more questions too :)  **SassySatine**- thanks for the advice! It obviously worked, love your name btw Moulin Rouge rocks!  **Tiger Eyes**- ::grinning suspiciously:: I don't know what you're talking about.  **Lizella**- this one's for you man! Thanks for believing in me! lol!!  **Freakizimi**- Dadaaaaah!  Unstuck :)  **Becki**- tooooo kind are you.  Thanks for all the ideas!  They helped me brainstorm and get the ball rolling.  **Steph**- aawwww, shucks ::shuffling feet:: thanks.  I'll do my best.  Cascadia- ::GASP:: the great master has spoken!  Thanks sooo much for the compliments. I hope this keeps you intrigued.  

Chapter 2 

"Both towers are still in lock down mode Masters.  We've still not been able to locate the individual responsible for the shield's malfunction.  Chancellor Valorum is transporting the pilot of the assault craft to our holding chambers for us to interrogate and hopefully, reveal the traitor within the Temple." Chief of security, Agro Zann, gave a short bow of his head to the surrounding Masters.

            "Thank you for your report Chief Zann.  Please keep us informed of any new developments."  Master Windu dismissed.  The security chief bowed and quickly walked out to continue his search.

              "This is unacceptable." Master Adi Gallia voiced as soon as the council chamber doors closed.  "How are we supposed to be keepers of the peace for the entire Republic if we cannot even be so within our own temple walls?"  

            "I agree.  This will surely not help alleviate the fears of the Olanian Government.  Their alliance to the Republic has always been tenuous.  If they hear word of this, they will surely see us as weak, and therefore the Republic weak as well." Master Eeth Koth agreed.

            "What the Olanian Government decides, we can do nothing about.  Long-lived is their mistrust in the Jedi."  Yoda spoke up precisely.  

            "They're not the only ones." Mace pointed out.

            "Hmmm." Yoda nodded gravely.  "Dark times are soon to come upon us.  Be on our guard we must."

            "If anything, what happened in the garden's today has taught us that."  Master Plo Koon's deep voice echoed within the council chamber and within the council member's minds, reminding them once again of the earlier disaster.  

            The council door swung open to admit Padawan Corsula who respectfully bowed before speaking.  "Forgive the intrusion Masters, however Crech Master Yai'De has requested to speak before the Council."

            Yoda straightened slightly in his chair.  "Accept we do.  Thank you Padawan Corsula."

            The padawan bowed again and motioned the waiting Master inside before exiting and closing the doors behind her.  Master Yai'De took in a deep breath as she composed herself before the council; it had been a few years since she'd last stood before them, however formality was never forgotten.

            "Thank you for seeing me Masters." She humbly bowed.

            "Hmm, expecting you we were." Yai'De paused a moment in her confusion.  "Come to speak of young Kenobi you have hm?" Yoda leaned forward on his gimmer stick.  

            Yai'De gave a small smile, despite her true feelings.  "Yes Master Yoda."

            "Hmm, fear for him you do."

            She took another deep breath to collect her thoughts and calm her mind before giving a small affirming nod.  "I do fear for him Masters.  I've had many Jedi throughout the years come into my care; some of you even."  She glanced about the room, receiving a few nods and smiles.  "Which should substantiate my feelings that initiate Obi Wan Kenobi is a child that needs more than I or anyone in the Creche can give him.  I come before the council to ask that he be brought before you, that you should further test him and his abilities."

            "Initiate Kenobi has already been tested before the council.  All new initiates are." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi informed.

            "I know." Yai'De's eyes fell to the ground.  She hesitated, not quite sure how to explain her feelings.  "Master Yoda, you yourself said the boy was powerful." She looked to the small, green Master.  "You were in the gardens, as were many of you." She glanced around the Chamber.  "You saw what he did."  Many of the Masters nodded in affirmation.  

            "Master Yai'De," Adi Gallia spoke up, "we know the child is powerful.  However taking him out of the Creche will only further alienate him."

              "I'm not asking that he be taken out of the Creche, I just feel he needs guidance… guidance beyond my abilities."  

            "You want we should assign a Master to him."  Mace plainly stated.  Yai'De sighed and looked to the floor again, why did the council have to make everything so difficult?  

            "Have someone in mind do you?" 

            Yai'De could swear she heard a hint of mischief in Yoda's voice.  The little troll may be too old to have ever been in her care, but she knew that tone anywhere; the old Master was up to something, she knew it.  It was obvious he wasn't giving though.  She decided to change tactics.  "There's been another incident…" that certainly got their attention.  "…in the Creche.  Not long ago I was helping an initiate to the restroom while the children were having craft time.  My Padawan was currently detained in Master Loomz's class as he is recovering from an illness."  She took a deep breath before continuing.  "As I was helping the youngling I felt a disturbance within the Creche and rushed back to discover it's source."  She paused.  "What I found was exploded paint cups and 17 frightened and paint-covered initiates."  She saw a few smirks form on some of the Master's faces.  

            "Surely you of all beings should know that children are prone to being messy at times." Eeth Koth said as he remembered his own time under the Creche Master's care.

              "Yes, however this wasn't _all the children's doing… it was __one child.  And the force signature of the disturbance was easily readable.  It was initiate Kenobi." She stated firmly.  _

            Mace frowned, leaning forward in his chair.  "You're saying he caused the paint cups to explode?"

            "Yes."

            "Why?" he asked, genuinely curious.  

            "I believe he was provoked by a fellow initiate.  I don't think he did it on purpose though." She shook her head.  

            "You think he did it out of anger?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

            "No, not out of anger, just… uncontrolled emotions."

            The council chamber fell silent as the Master's meditated over the new developments.  Master Yoda was the first to speak as he leaned forward on his gimmer stick.  

            "Agree with you the council does.  Bring young Kenobi before us you will."

            Yai'De licked her lips, taking in a deep breath.  "That's going to be a little difficult at this time Masters."

            Master Windu cocked an eyebrow.  "Something else you'd like to tell us Master Yai'De?"       

             Yai'De almost smirked at Mace's sarcastic tone.  "Obi Wan disappeared shortly after the disturbance; before I showed up."

            "He is frightened." Adi Gallia confirmed.  

            "Well he won't get far," added Master Koth, "the Temple is still locked down."

            "We'll alert the security teams of his disappearance and send some Knights to help you search for him." Mace informed.

            "Thank you for your help." The Creche Master bowed appreciatively.

            "When you find him, bring him before us." 

            Again the Creche Master bowed, then turned and made her exit.  After the chamber doors closed, Mace turned to look at the small Master seated next to him.  Yoda breathed deeply once before closing his eyes to meditate, a classic sign of his uncertainty of what was to come.

*****  *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****

            "Sir, the second team checked in.  They reported tampering in one of the ventillation systems."

            Captain Agro Zann gave a quick nod and headed for the nearest lift.  "What floor?"

            "The Yeada levels sir."

            Zann stopped short with a small frown.  "Those levels are closed off.  No one's been down there for years."

            The guard nodded knowingly.  "Yes sir."

            Zann pondered the thought a moment more before heading for the lift again.  "Call in team 3 and 7 and have them meet me down there," he said to the other guard.  He stepped inside the lift and pressed the button for the lower levels of the Temple.  He glanced at the fellow guard watching him from outside the lift.  "Make sure they're armed."  

            The guard nodded as the doors slid shut and then turned to carry out his orders.

*****  *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****            *****

            "Master Yai'De." 

            Yai'De turned at the voice calling her from behind.  "Master Qui Gon," she said slightly surprised, "is there something I can do for you?" 

            "Actually I was told you need my help."

            Yai'De cocked an eyebrown, "Master Yoda said he'd be sending me a few Knights, so you'll have to forgive me surprise."

            "What exactly is the problem?"

            Yai'De took a deep breath.  "There was an incident in the Creche earlier.  One of the initiates, actually you know him quite well now, Obi Wan Kenobie?"  at Qui Gon's nod, she continued.  "Yes well he's dissapeared.  I suppose you're the one sent to help me find him."

            Qui Gon nodded and turned to follow her lead as they continued their walk down the hallway.  "What was the incident?"

            "About 30 paintcups exploding all over the room and the children currently occupying it." She sighed.  

            "Young Kenobi did this?" he asked slightly worried.  "You're certain?"

            "Yes.  I'd know his force signature anywhere.  I love all the initiates that come through, but once in a while you have a few that just… touch you differently." She smiled gently as they walked.  "And then there are others who feel it their divine duty to drive their Crech Masters to insanity."

            Qui Gon cleared his throat.  "If you're referring to the Vlagarian Slime incident, it was entirely Mace's idea."

            "So you've always claimed." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye with a grin.

            "He said smearing it all over the floor would trip up the monster to which he swore lived in the lower levels of the Temple." Qui Gon said as he too smiled fondley at the memory.

            "I'd hardly call Master Yoda a monster."

            "Yes, well you weren't there when the old troll slipped and broke his arm." Qui Gon chuckled.  "I've never seen him so angry."  

            Suddenly Qui Gon noticed the old Creche Master's head rise a little and close her eyes.  "What is it?" he asked, spreading out his senses.

            "He's here."

            "Where?"

            After another moment she opened her eyes.  "I'm not sure, but he's definitely down this way."  They began walking with a slightly quicker pace down the hallway.

            "This hallway leads to the gardens." Qui Gon surmized.

            "Surely they would have closed it off after today's disater." She said, worry once again filling her voice.  The gardens was no longer it's serene, quiet, nature-filled room it once had been before the attack.  It was now a hazard zone of twisted metal, broken glass, and splintered wood.  

The two Masters approached the door, clearly marked off limits.  Qui Gon entered in a manual coding into the locked door.  The door slid open to reveal the disaster area.  A haze of smoke still lingered within the room.  

"He's in here." Yai'De quietly announced.  

Qui Gon closed his eyes and reached out with his senses.  He too felt the familiar presence now, within the room.  He locked onto it and let it guide him.  "I'll go this way."

"Be careful," she stressed.  "These platforms and sheets of metal don't look too stable."

Qui Gon nodded, heading one way; Yai'De heading the other.  Qui Gon carefully stepped over and past spears of jagged glass and splintered tree, all the while ducking beneath large pieces of twisted metal still hanging from the catwalk.  He spotted a small alcove beneath a plate of metal from the catwalk that was piled beneath broken trees and rocks.  He felt a small nudge from the force and moved toward the small cave.  He hesitated momentarily before kneeling down to look within the dark cave that had been formed by the attack.  He couldn't see anything past the opening since security had lowered the lights in the room to further convince others not to enter; however he could clearly feel a presence within.  There was no mistaking that.  Yai'De was right; this child's force signature was strong, bright, and easily readable to any and all who cared to look for it.  

"Obi Wan?" he gently called, not wanting to scare the child if he hadn't already been alerted to his presence.  No answer.  "Obi Wan, its Master Qui Gon Jinn.  Do you remember me?"  Still no response.  "I met you earlier today in the Healers Ward.  I'm the one who pulled you out of the pond."   

He listened carefully, however nothing followed but eerie silence.  Finally the Master sighed and carefully pushed some glass shards out of the way before sitting down next to the cave, his eyes scanning the gardens.  "You know," he gently started after a few moments, "when I was a young initiate, much like you, I was afraid of the dark."  He spoke slowly.  "Now I knew I couldn't be afraid of the dark if I was going to be a Jedi Knight, so I did my best to be brave and fall asleep at night."  He drew in a deep breath as he recalled the long past memories.  "However, because I continued to ignore my feelings and my fears, they began to consume me.  So much so that whenever the Creche Master's would turn the lights out at night, I unconsciously turned them back on using the force."  He shrugged, not caring if the little cave dweller could see the gesture or not.  "I didn't mean to do it, but because I let my fears control me, it began to control my use of the force as well.  Once the Creche Master's figured out what was happening, they began giving me private lessons on how to understand my fear of the dark and how to _release it into the force rather than letting it __control the force."  _

He paused, letting the small story hopefully sink in.  He could feel the fear radiating off the tiny boy inside the little cave, but he could also feel the small ripples of concentration; so he was at least listening to what he was saying.  Qui Gon sighed again, considering calling Yai'De over.  He really didn't know how to deal with children at this age.  So far they seemed to be quite unreasonable. 

"You shouldn't be in here."  A very quiet, timid voice softly echoed from within the small hole.  "It's dangerous."

Qui Gon almost chuckled out loud.  Here was a tiny four-year old child telling a Master the calamity before them was dangerous for _him!  Instead he settled for smiling.  He sent gentle waves of understanding to the small being before proceeding.  "Master Yai'De told me what happened in the Creche."  He paused to get a reading of the child's reaction.  He could feel a great weight of guilt and shame sweep over the boy along with fear.  "Would you like to talk about it?"_

He heard the small body shifting within the hole before a barely audible and shaky 'no' was heard.  Qui Gon folded his hands in his lap and looked over the large room again.  Maybe he should call the old Creche Master over to deal with this.  He obviously wasn't having any effect on the boy.

"I ruined the gardens." The tiny voice painfully whispered.

Qui Gon turned slightly at this.  "Why do you say that?"

"They said so."

"Who did?"

"The other initiates."

"They all told you this?"

There was a brief pause as the child seemed to think it over.  "No.  One did; but the others all agreed with him."

"How do you know?" the Master pressed.

"I could hear them in my head." The tiny voice shook slightly.

Qui Gon nodded knowingly.  The child was indeed powerful.  Why hadn't anyone taken notice until now?  "Obi Wan… why don't you come out here and we can talk about it, hm?"

"I can't" the child whispered in return.

Qui Gon looked to the cave opening again, suddenly wondering if the child was injured or had somehow been caught beneath the rubble.  "Why not?" 

"I might hurt you."

Qui Gon could practically hear the guilt and fear rolling off those words.  "Obi Wan, what happened in the garden's today was not your fault." He heard a small sniff.  "And what happened in the Creche… that was our fault."  Qui Gon raised his head and saw Yai'De coming towards him, a questioning look on her face.  He held a hand up, and she stopped, with a nod… waiting.  He turned his voice back to the little one inside the small hole.  "Some Jedi are more powerful than others Obi Wan, and we have to pay careful attention to each new initiate that comes into the Temple for that exact reason."  He checked to make sure the young one was still listening.  He only heard another small sniffle.  "Obi Wan, I know you're frightened that you might hurt someone, but I'm asking you to trust me." He paused.  "Trust what I'm telling you… you won't hurt me."  

"How do you know?" the small voice lightly cracked, quickly followed by another sniff.  Yai'De felt her heart twist at the lost sound in the child's voice; but she held back, knowing the force was at work.

"Because I can help Obi Wan." Once again the words had come out of his mouth before he even conceived them in his head.  No use holding back now he thought, besides, he could literally feel the force pushing him to this.  It was the right thing to do.  "You need guidance, someone to help you along… I can give you that."  

He glanced at Yai'De, as if seeking approval.  One look told him that was unnecessary.  The old woman was smiling warmly at him, even more so was the crinkled smile shining in her eyes as she watched the will of the force up close and personal.  He gave her a small smile in return and continued to share the moment of peace between he and his old Creche master as he spoke.  "What do you think Obi Wan?"

A few silent moments passed and Qui Gon was beginning to believe he was going to have to force pull the kid out of the hole.  A quiet shuffling noise however stopped him.  He turned his head and saw the tiny form of the four-year old appear from within the darkness of the little cave.  He crawled out and sat down next to the Master, taking one look at the gardens and then shyly looking up at Qui Gon.  

Qui Gon put his large hand on the small child's head, gently pushing back the mop of ginger hair.  He smiled at his little friend, sending gentle waves of warmth and kindness to him.  "Feel better?" he asked.  Obi Wan gave a small nod in response, his shy ocean-green eyes watching Qui Gon's every move.

"How about some dinner you two?" Yai'De asked, stepping forward.  She chuckled at the enthusiastic nod she got in return from her bright-eyed initiate.  "Come on then, I think the kitchen is still open."

Qui Gon rose to stand, but was stopped halfway by a small hand sliding into his.  He looked down into the shy eyes, smiled, and then lifted the little one up from the ground by his one arm and into both his arms.  He felt the welcome-ness of the gesture, not only through the force, but when Obi Wan sighed contentedly.  

Yai'De watched as Obi Wan rested a tiny hand against the large Master's chest, upon his heart, and smiled like someone had just given him a warm fuzzy.  To be in the will of the force was truly a wonderful feeling.

TBC

NOTE: I'm trying to stay away from nasty cliffhangers for now… but I don't know how long that will last.  Hee hee hee (that's my evil laugh by the way)  I really didn't expect all the reviews I got so thanks to all of you!!  You really spurred me on!  I'd love to hear some more of what you think so far and maybe some theories as to where this is going.  I like to try and keep people guessing.  Thanks for being awesome readers :)

2nd NOTE: Just thought I'd let ya'll know that I've been getting a lot of inspiration from several different movies and such… I'm not going to list them all until the end though, otherwise I might give away the game… and who wants that :P  However… the slime smearing part is a spin off of one of Bill Cosby's stand up performances… if you feel like laughing, buy his c.d., 'Wonderfulness'.  Hil-ar-i-ous!!  K bye :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Drawing on Destiny By: Maygin NOTES:  Trickster_Jaina_Fel: I totally know what you mean!  I usually always end up writing middle pieces of the story and the ending and then later try to fill in the rest.  This is the first one however I've written straight through.  It seems to be working.  Sassy-Satine: Be mindful of your feelings, they betray you…HA!  Okay well maybe not, guess you'll just have to wait to find out, I'm becoming quite the evil one.  Ciria: Awww, you so sweet.  Tanks :)  Jedi-Nifet: LOL! It's amazing how your written humor is never funny to you until other people laugh at it, so thank you.  Oh, and I think you're 'feeling' will be even more piqued by this chapter, hopefully.  Syntych:   Oooohhh, ::sad puppy eyes:: I hope you're feeling better.  I think what you need is some good 'ole Jedi love!  EVERYONE be sure to give Syntych a hug, she's having a rough go of it.  :)  Shanobi: SHANOBIE!  OMG, how could I have EVEN forgotten you!  Can I just say that 'Going Home' is AWESOME!!!  I LOVED that story!  And if I didn't make it clear in my reviews for it, let me make it clear not, I LOVED IT!!  And actually ::cautiously looking around and leaning forward to whisper:: I sorta got one of my ideas from your story, but don't tell anyone that :)  I'm hoping to maybe surprise you though later on, so keep letting me know what you think.  I'm also honored you used up your break to review for me!  I know how precious those breaks are to one's mental stability so thanks! Chapter 3 

"I'm surprised the council didn't ask to see him immediately after his finding." Qui Gon quietly conversed with the companion walking beside him.  Together he and Yai'De slowly made their way to the Council Chambers, with the little initiate passed out, head resting upon Qui Gon's shoulder; all three now fully fed.

"They did." She plainly stated.

Qui Gon turned to look at her as they walked.  His frown slowly turned into a grin.  "Am I to assume the great Creche Master Yai'De defied Council orders to feed her charge and former initiate a healthy helping of Bovuurian frozen crème?"

 The older woman gave him a defiant but knowing look.  "Assume all you want Master Qui Gon, however I'll be the first to tell you, yes I did." She nodded firmly to which Qui Gon chuckled.  "With the long day this boy has had, I think the council can wait.  And if not, then they will have to deal with me." She finished, her point thoroughly made.

"And to think all along we've been sending Jedi Knights to mediate planetary disagreements, when we had Creche Masters within our own walls to do the job."

"Hmph." She responded, sounding a little to like the little green troll they both knew all too well.  "I'm no warrior, but I think I've put enough years into the Creche to know what's best for the children; and a full stomach is not something to be taken lightly, especially with growing boys.  And if they don't like it… well," she flustered slightly, "then- they can just… bite me." She finished flatly.

"Such exquisite negotiation skills you have as well.  Do you talk to the children that way?" he smirked as Yai'De gave him an incredulous look.

"Of course I don't.  And if you-" she stopped short.  Qui Gon and Yai'De both felt the warning rush at them.  They scanned the hallway seeing nothing; but the warning was clear.  Suddenly Obi Wan cried out and his head shot up, smacking hard into Qui Gon's chin.  Surprised and stunned, the Master's grip lost the little initiate who upon waking had jerked backwards.  At the same moment a blaster bolt whizzed directly between the two.  Qui Gon stumbled into the wall as Obi Wan fell to the floor.   

Yai'De scooped the dazed child into her arms and ducked behind a tall column standing against the wall.  "Qui Gon!" she shouted.  The tall Master had immediately recovered and ignited his light saber, already deflecting a barrage of blaster fire coming at them.  He moved to the small alcove barely sheltering the Creche Master and her charge.  He pulled out his comm unit as more bolts flew down the hallway.

"This is Master Qui Gon Jinn, we need assistance in the left wing, level 89.  We are being attac-" A stray bolt hit it's mark, blasting the communicator right out of the Jedi Master's hand.  He grimaced at the close call.  

"Do you want to use mine?" Yai'De offered.  

He shook his head.  "I think they got the point."  He pressed himself further against the wall.  "How did they get this far into the Temple unnoticed?" Qui Gon murmured, more to himself than his companions.  

"How many are there?"

Qui Gon closed his eyes, reaching out with his senses.  "Seven… but they're not humans."  He frowned slightly.  "They're droids.  And more are coming."

"Droids?  How-"  Yai'De cradled the frightened child closer against her as another bolt whizzed past her face from the other direction.  "Well they've effectively cut off both exits." She deadpanned.

"There." Qui Gon gestured towards the opposite wall, blaster bolts still flying past them from both ends now.  "The ventilation shaft."

Yai'De directed her attention to their new escape route.  "You and I will never fit."

"You and I can take care of ourselves."

"Agreed." 

Qui Gon took a deep breath and then stepped into the middle of the hallway, deflecting bolts from both sides as best he could.  Yai'De waited a short moment before using a force-enhanced lunge across the hallway to the other side.  She barely turned at the last moment, her back slamming against the wall.  Qui Gon deflected another bolt before quickly joining the other two.  

"It's locked." Yai'De informed, trying to keep the curious child's head from looking around too much.  The columns sheltering them from the deadly bolts jutted out only a couple feet from the wall, giving the three Jedi very little room to move about without becoming a target.  

Qui Gon turned his hand, slicing upwards with his saber and then twisted it around, effectively cutting the bolts holding the ventilation grate to the wall.  It fell to the floor with a loud clank and clatter of heavy metal on marble flooring.  

"That always works." Yai'De deadpanned.  She knelt down awkwardly and pushed the small child inside.  Obi Wan looked at her with wide, turquoise eyes.  One look at the boy told her he wasn't leaving her side for anything.  Quickly thinking, she pulled out her com unit and placed it into the child's hand.  "Obi Wan I need you to listen to me very carefully." She kept her voice calm, yet firm, holding his chin in her hand and looking directly into his frightened eyes.  "This is a very important piece of equipment and it must _not_ fall into enemy hands.  I need you to find another Jedi Master and give it to him okay?"  She could see the hesitation in the boy's eyes.  "You're the only one who can fit in there.  Master Yoda is depending on you."  She could tell Obi Wan recognized the old Master's name when his eyes widened even further and he tightened his little hand around her com unit.  She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and then pushed him on.  

Suddenly one of the droids appeared around the column, firing at the two Jedi.  Yai'De dove against the nearest column nearly avoiding being blasted as Qui Gon brought his light saber down in a fast arc, slicing the droid in half.  

"Are you alright?" Qui Gon asked, looking to his friend.

Yai'De's breath caught in her throat when she saw the blackened hole of where the ventilation shaft used to be.  "Obi Wan!" She dove to the shaft and peered inside.  

"It's alright.  He was too far inside for the blast to hit him." Qui Gon soothed.  The Creche Master let out a huge sigh of relief.  Again, two more droids came into view.  Qui Gon deflected their shots.  Yai'De drew upon the force, ripping the blaster from the droid Qui Gon had sliced through into her hand, turning, and firing three precise shots into the attacking droid's heads, frying their systems.  The droids dropped uselessly to the ground.  Qui Gon glanced at his former Creche Master who was catching her breath and pushing back some loose strands of hair.  

"Not a warrior hm?"

"Don't mess with my children."  She deadpanned. 

"I'll remember that."  

Together the two moved to the center of the hallway, one, deflecting the oncoming blasts while the other targeted destroyed the advancing enemy.  They allowed themselves a small breath of relief when first one, then two, then three more Jedi Knights showed up to help dispatch of the invaders.  It took only moments to finish the mechanical assassins after that.  Qui Gon deflected one final shot back into the firing droid's head and powered down his light saber, hooking it back onto his belt, all in one swift move.   

"Master Qui Gon!  Master Yai'De!  Are you alright?" a rather young knight asked as he approached.  

"Yes we're fine.  Get on an emergency call to the council; tell them to send out every available Knight and Master.  These droids didn't just walk into the Temple, someone either let them in, or they were already here.  Inform them there may be more attacks."  The Knight gave a curt nod before turning to make his call into his comm unit.   "The rest of you," Qui Gon addressed the other Knights, "find out how these things got in here."  His orders immediately being followed, Qui Gon turned to his old Creche Master.  He noticed her eyeing the blasted ventilation shaft.

He rested a hand on her shoulder.  "Shall we find our brave little Jedi?"

"Nothing would please me more at this moment."

"Master Qui Gon!" a voice called from down the hallway.

Together Qui Gon and Yai'De hurried to the voice.  A Biituian Knight directed their attention to the wall.

"We found where they came from.  The door had been blasted open," the Knight explained as Qui Gon and Yai'De both looked at the source, "and there are scars along the shaft walls from when they crawled through."

"That's not all," another Knight spoke up from behind them.  "There's another one down here in the same condition, only you're not going to believe what we found."  

Qui Gon followed the other Knight to another wall further down and looked to where the Knight pointed.  Inside another ventilation shaft lay about 15 droids, all lined up one after another, and all currently dormant.  

Qui Gon straightened as the full weight of what was happening seemed to come down on him.  "Check all the ventilation shafts on this level and inform the Council."  He looked around him at the destroyed droids at their feet.  "These droids were set off by someone in the Temple.  Who knows how many ventilation shafts they're hidden in."

"Oh Force." Yai'De quietly gasped.  Qui Gon turned to her and she looked directly into his eyes, the alarm in her eyes, clearly evident.  "Obi Wan."

Qui Gon seemed to freeze a moment before he understanding clicked into place.  He turned and grabbed one of the Knights arms.  "I need your communicator." He stated firmly.  The Knight quickly handed it over.  Qui Gon swiped it, turned, and ran down the hallway, Yai'De close on his heels.  "What's your com's frequency?" he asked as they turned a corner.

"Gamma, eight, seven, four." She spit out.

Qui Gon quickly entered in the frequency and then brought it to his lips.  "Obi Wan!  Can you hear me?"  He stopped as they neared a lift.  "Obi Wan, it's Qui Gon, just speak into the device and I'll hear you."  He waited another few tense moments with no response.  "Does this thing have a tracking device installed on it?"

"You mean to track the frequencies?" Qui Gon nodded.  "Yes." She responded.  She took the com from his hand and quickly punched in a few commands.  Qui Gon watched over her shoulder as the small com unit blurted out a series of beeps.  Yai'De frowned as she stared at the device.  "He's in the lower levels." She said, slightly shocked.  

"Where?"

Yai'De's confused eyes found his.  "The Yeada levels."  

Qui Gon too frowned in confusion.  He paused a moment to clear his mind, allowing all that had happened thus far to sink in and calculate.  "Something's not right."

"Really?" Yai'De flatly replied.

Qui Gon looked at her.  "Why wasn't Temple Security the first to answer to our distress call?"

Yai'De flattened back some more loose strands of hair.  "Maybe the Knights were closer."

"Then where are they now?  They've had more than enough time to get here by now." His eyes warily scanned their surroundings.  Yai'De too, took a moment to clear her mind and find her center.  "Someone from security would have been sent up here, if not an entire team."

"Unless there was no one left to send." Yai'De opened her eyes, looking directly into his.  

Qui Gon gave her a nod of agreement before pulling the com unit to his lips again.  "Obi Wan, I want you to stay where you are.  You understand?  Do not move from your position.  We're coming to get you."  Qui Gon stuffed the small device into his robe and stepped into the lift, followed by Yai'De.  He reached over and pressed in the coding for the Yeada levels as the doors shut.

TBC

Note: I know this is kinda short, sorry.  I'm not real good at writing action scenes, so let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions on improvement.  From here on out I think I'm moving the rating up to PG 13… it gets a little… dark from here on out.  You all are awesome!!

Special Note: Did any of you happen to see that Reeses Puff's cereal now has a cool lightsaber pen in every box?  They have five different character's lightsabers… and not one of them is Obi Wan's… WHAT A CROCK!!! GRRR@%(#&%(#^$ …whew… okay… sorry bout that… pent up bitterness.  I get a little worked up about issues concerning my favorite Jedi, or lack there of in this case.      


	4. Chapter 4

Drawing on Destiny By: Maygin 

Rating: PG-13 ß-- just another warning that I've upped it one here.  

Note:  **Ciria:**  Where the heck do you live?  It's just as well, then you aren't constantly tortured by the taunting advertisements every time you pass by the cereal section.  And don't feel stupid about what you wrote; I love it when people are weird like me :)  This should answer some of your questions too.  **Antigone:**  You called me hun ::wiping away a tear:: sorry, got some dust in my eye; that is so sweet!  Thanks for your review too!  I hope I can keep you interested :)  **Aneiki-Rose**:  LOL!!  I like Liam Neeson, however Qui Gon I will admit I was a little pissed with about the whole Anikan dealio. However, I wanted to keep a nice Qui in this one, so Yeah :)  **Shanobi:**  Ventilation shafts… yeah there's more where that came from, hee hee hee.  About Obi, I plan on taking care of him… sort of… okay, so I promise he'll be all good in the end :)  **Liyanette:**  You have no idea mwahahahaha :)  **Rieyeuxs: **I don't know; I've still got a pretty short braid.  It may be a while before I get enough experience to cut it off and be a Knight :)  **Cascadia:**  ……… I am so at a loss for words at this moment.  Excuse me, I think I've got some more dust in my eye.  Thank you so much for your kind words!

Chapter 4 

Pitch black.  That was all initiate Obi Wan Kenobi had seen his entire trek through the ventilation shafts.  He knew there had to be other openings somewhere nearby, but so far he hadn't found any.  He crawled on though, intent on not letting Master Yai'De and Master Qui Gon down.  He had no clue as to what it was the Creche Master had placed in his trust; he'd seen her pull it out once or twice, but didn't pay much attention.  It didn't matter though.  Master Yai'De gave him a mission and he was going to do it!  --Bang--  Obi Wan cried out as his head ran into something hard in his path.  

"Ow." He half whined as he rubbed a hand against his forehead.  From the tinny echo it was obviously something metal, and pressing his tiny hands against the cool, smooth object confirmed it.  His little fingers played over the obstruction, searching for a way to possibly move it out of his way.  His fingers passed over a small button, accidentally pressing it down.  A small whirring sound activated from the object and two red lights blinked to life.  Obi Wan sat back, slightly startled.  The object started moving, or growing rather as far as he could tell in the now dimly red lit shaft.  He saw something in the form of a head lift, the two red lights looking at him.  

"Identify." Came a metallic, tinny voice.

"Um… hi.  I'm Obi Wan Kenobi and I need to get by you."

The machine paused a moment.  "You do not compute.  Prepare for annihilation."

Obi Wan's face scrunched up in confusion.  "Huh?"  His eyes suddenly widened as the machine extended another limb; a limb holding a blaster.  He may only be four years old, but something about being asked to sit still while something blasted you sounded ridiculous even to him.  Obi Wan turned himself around and crawled as fast he could back the way he'd come.  He heard a brief high-pitched noise of the blaster preparing to fire when a he had a strong, sudden urge to turn left.  He did so without thinking, finding himself inside another shaft; one he had obviously missed in the dark.  He saw a brief flash of red whiz by the shaft opening he'd just passed through and decided going back probably wasn't a good idea.

He hesitated going farther down this new path until his ears picked up a high screeching noise of metal on metal… coming closer to him.  He hurriedly crawled forward.  Glancing behind him, he saw the two red eyes peer around the corner, finding him.  

"Prepare for annihilation." The tinny voice of the droid ordered again as it raised its blaster.  

"Stop!" Obi Wan cried as the blaster lit up.  The droid suddenly slammed against the back of the opening, the blaster shot hitting the wall.  Obi Wan didn't hesitate, he turned and crawled as fast as he could down the shaft.  Suddenly the ground beneath his hands disappeared and he fell forward; tumbling down a vertical shaft until he slammed into the ground with a loud thud that reverberated along the metal walls.  

Obi Wan remained where he landed, dazed, and in too much immediate pain to deal with his surroundings.  Small whimpers escaped his throat as he did his best to breath.  He felt as if his lungs had taken on a life of their own and absolutely refused to let him breath.  Finally convincing his lungs to work, the four-year old bit his lip to try and stifle the pain radiating through his entire body.  Another whimper escaped as he tried to lift his head.  He didn't want to move, everything hurt, and he just simply wanted to lie there and wait for someone to find him.  

His attention was suddenly torn from his quickly disintegrating emotional control when a distant noise quietly echoed off the walls.  Suddenly finding the strength, Obi Wan lifted his head and listened, hoping it wasn't the machine.  The sound came again, only it wasn't a mechanical sound, it was voices… human voices!  Obi Wan suddenly remembered the small device in his hand; happy he hadn't dropped it during his fall.  He remembered his mission and decided maybe the voices could help him find Master Yoda.  He painfully pushed to his knees and slowly crawled towards the voices.  

Following the deep insistence within him, he turned a corner and found another passageway; only this one was dimly lit further down.  He crawled towards the light and found another passageway to his left, a bright light coming from the end of it.  He rubbed his eyes, waiting a moment until he could properly see again without the blinding haze that happened when one walked out of complete darkness into the bright of day.  He heard the voices, louder now, not as muzzled from the echo.  Finally he made it to the end of the passageway, a metal grate stopping him.  He peered through the slots discovering a well-lit room with ivory marble flooring and white walls.  

"I think it came from in here sir."

Obi Wan almost called out as he saw a group of men enter the room.  Again though, that strong urge formed inside him; telling him to stay put.  He frowned confused now.  He dearly wanted to get out of the dark passages and into some loving arms again, but he also knew… felt with his entire being that he should stay put.  

The men, all armed and looking a little edgy were circling the room while one of them who seemed to be the leader followed a man towards a second door at the far side of the room.  

"The lock's been tampered with sir."

"Any movement on the other side?" the leader asked, his eyes warily scanning the room.  The other produced a small device, holding it up to the door.  

"Captain, I'm picking up a life sign."

The leader snapped his fingers to quiet the rest of the men.  He looked at the man holding the device again.  "Where?" he whispered.

The man seemed to stop breathing and his eyes locked onto the leaders.  "He's practically leaning on the door." He whispered.  The Captain stilled and then looked to the door.  "I think he's listening to us sir."

Suddenly the door on the other side of the room slid shut.  All the men swerved, their guns taking aim at the door.  One of the uniformed men cautiously approached the door and tried opening it.

"It's locked." He quietly announced.

"Obi Wan!  Can you hear me?" Obi Wan jumped, startled at the sudden voice coming from his hand.  His back hit the side of the shaft creating a deep metallic thump.  Obi Wan pulled the com unit to his chest to try and muffle the voice coming from it.  "Obi Wan, it's Qui Gon, just speak into the device and I'll hear you."  Obi Wan looked out the grate slots again, seeing the soldiers inside now looking at the ventilation shaft… looking at him.  He knew these men were Temple Security guards, and he shouldn't fear them, but that strong feeling inside him told him not to let himself be found.  

Suddenly they were all swallowed in darkness as the lights in the room went out.  The room was completely silent, still and tense.  A soft whoosh signaled one of the doors opening; quickly followed by the sound of something small sliding across the floor.  The sound of the door whooshing shut again immediately followed.  Without warning the lights came to life again.  Nothing in the room had changed except a single metal disk in the middle of the room.  The guards, wide-eyed, scanned the room, their weapons trained and ready for anything.  

The Captain took a few slow, cautious steps towards the metal disk.  He knelt down, looking it over.  A click was heard and then a thin metal piece extended from the center of the disk, only a few inches tall.  The Captain leaned back, still staring at the object.  Something akin to a small force field abruptly appeared around the disk, followed by a small whirring noise.  The Captain eyed it another moment before jumping back.

"Get out." He warned his men.  "GET OUT!" 

Suddenly laser blasts filled the room, all coming from the disk.  The Captain stumbled backwards into the wall as a bolt hit him in the chest; his body sliding down the wall, leaving a blood trail in its wake.  The other guards tried to take aim at the little device, but the shield deflected their efforts.  The room was littered in deadly red bolts, scorching flesh and slamming into arms, legs, chests, heads; their armor proving little protection.    

Obi Wan watched in horror as the men locked inside the room cried out in terror and pain, firing their weapons at the walls and running, trying to get away from the blasts.  He jumped back with a cry as a hand slammed against the grate, a face appearing, screaming for help and fingers grasping at the grate, trying to find an escape.  Obi Wan was frozen to his spot in fright.  Suddenly the man's head slammed against the grate as blood spurted all around him, some coming through the grate and splattering the terrified four-year old inside.  The silenced body fell from the child's sight.       

After a few very long and grueling moments, the massacre ended.  An eerie silence engulfed the room.  Obi Wan sat frozen, his breath caught in his throat, in complete shock and fright.  He could see the slaughtered bodies scattered about the room, some with their eyes still staring open in shock; blood dripping from the walls and pooling on the marble floor.  A small whimper slipped from the child's mouth and soon his breathing was out of control; gasping harshly and too fast.  Tears pooled in his eyes.  Already the stench of burned flesh and spilled blood filled his senses.  

Then he heard one of the door's slide open.  Obi Wan did his best to calm his breathing and not make a sound.  Through the grate his eyes fixated upon a large black form that stepped into the room, stepping over and around the bodies as if they were nothing more than trash in it's way.  

When the dark-haired man reached the middle of the room, he stooped down and picked up the retracted metal disk, placing it within a pocket of his robe and then standing to full height.  Only then did the dark man look at the massacred bodies splayed about the room.  

"Know this," the man's voice was calm and smooth, "your deaths will mark a greater achievement."  

Obi Wan's frightened eyes followed the man's every move.

"And in the circular room, the one will witness the death of many… and he will be found." The man murmured to himself.

"Obi Wan, I want you to stay where you are." Obi Wan jumped and pressed the com unit as hard he could to his chest, covering it with both hands to quiet the device.  The rest of the message came out muffled, but still quite loud.  His head shot up to see the man staring directly at the ventilation grate.  Obi Wan didn't wait this time; that feeling inside was screaming at him to run.  Immediately he turned towards the darkness and crawled faster than he'd even thought possible; his last vision being that of the evil man rushing towards him.  

"Stop!" the man's voice echoed through the shafts as Obi Wan turned the corner.  He thought he vaguely heard the sound of metal being torn; he must have ripped the grate off.  Obi Wan turned another corner, having no clue as to where he was heading, all he knew was that he had to get away; away from that room, away from the bodies, away from the blood, and away from the man, whose voice he could still hear echoing off the walls.  He turned to his right and found two red eyes staring at him.  He cried out and jumped backwards.  The droid he'd managed to escape earlier took in the small form and lifted the blaster.  Suddenly the wall Obi Wan had backed into disappeared and a pair of hands ripped him from the ventilation shaft just as the droid fired.

Qui Gon Jinn yanked the little initiate from the shaft opening and pulled him into his arms.  Yai'De quickly disposed of the droid still inside with one swift shot of the blaster still in hand.  She turned to see Obi Wan crying out, pushing against the Master's chest; struggling to free himself.  

"Obi Wan!" Qui Gon said loudly, trying to get his attention.  "It's alright." He said as the child suddenly stopped.  Large, frightened, blue-green eyes found his.  "Are you harmed?" he gently asked as he noticed blood splattered on his tunic.  He could feel the terror and fear pouring out of the trembling child.  He tried to send soothing waves of the force to him, but the child was too overwhelmed for it to have much effect.  Qui Gon took in the boy's dirty face, smeared by tears and colored with a few bruises.  The Master's heart lurched as the child simply stared at him as if not sure whether he was real or not.  Obi Wan cautiously reached out and placed a hand over Qui Gon's heart.  His eyes looked up into the Master's; tears welling.  The little initiate's chin quivered and his breath hitched in his throat as tears began to fall freely down his dirty cheeks.    

Qui Gon took pity on the boy and drew him close to his chest.  He ran his hand over the dirty, ginger hair and rubbed circles over the sobbing child's back, trying to soothe him.  He glanced Yai'De who also had a few tears in her eyes, but more so, a look of shocked relief.  

She took a deep breath and pushed her loose strands of hair back.  "We should go."  

Qui Gon nodded and followed the Creche Master towards the lift.  His heart poured out to the child.  Something more than just the droid had devastated the boy sobbing into his chest.  He drew upon the force, surrounding him and the initiate with gentle caresses of warmth and love.  He could feel little hands digging into his robes, gripping on for dear life.  

Yai'De looked to him as they entered the lift.  "Healers?" she asked, holding her hand over the lift command keys.  

"No.  We should inform the council.  We'll contact the Healers once there, and have them send someone up."  The Creche Master nodded and punched in the codes.  "This goes deeper than just an attack on the Jedi… and I fear we've only seen the beginning."  Qui Gon stated as the doors slid shut.

TBC 

Notes:  Hey ya'll, I hope you don't mind my little notes at the beginning.  I just like to respond to those who took the time to let me know how I'm doing and what they think.  You all have been awesome and I owe you for all your kind words!  I think my ego has gone up like 50% since I started posting this story.  So thank you!  

Note #2: Check this out!!!  Another post in just under two days!!  You guys are so spoiled… well okay maybe not.  It's not like they're long chapters.  Oh well, it was the thought that counted :)  


	5. Chapter 5

Drawing on Destiny Chapter 5 

NOTES: **Aneika-Rose: "curiouser"… I don't even think I can pronounce that correctly. By the way, Death Denied… awesome!  ****Kivari: Lil Obi's are my fave too! I'll try and remember to send you a link to some awesome lil Obi fics.  I think it's Tales from the Bonding Universe or something.  ****Ciria: lol! Sorry about the lack of cereal!  I could mail ya some if you'd like :) I don't know how long it takes to mail something to Finland.  We should find out! And sorry about the loooong wait for this crappy chapter, next will be better, I promise!  ****b: Nice name, HA!  Sorry, my humor is kinda dry.  Thanks 4 review!  ****Padawan Kitara: glad you found this story, hope you like it and I also hope I didn't lose ya on my long sabatical. This one's kinda short, but fear not, moree is to come :)   ****Jedi-Nifet: For fifty bucks I'll tell ya everything… okay perhaps not.  Sit back as I attempt to intrigue you even more so.  ****Shanobi: I'm really happy you enjoyed my weak attempt at humor.  I kinda have a dry and random humor a lot of people don't always understand. So I'm glad someone thought that funny, other than me of course.  And about your guess…………  ****Cascadia: ha ha, I had _myself scared there for a while.  Don't get too comfortable though; as you predicted, it's only just begun, sort of… okay well there's still a lot left anyways.  _**

Chapter 5 

"Why are we sitting around debating this?"  Master Del Toh stated loudly, rising from her Council seat.  "We should be amongst the other Knights, helping to find this traitor and the mystery behind these droids." 

"I agree." Master Koth pronounced.  "With the current demands of Jedi intervention we are short Knights and Masters within our own walls."

Master Gallia interjected.  "I agree that something must be done, however we are stronger and more in tuned with the force when we are together, as one.  If we were to separate, we risk losing our focus and perhaps missing a vital warning within the force; another attack so to speak."

"We did not foresee the first two attacks until it was too late.  If we were to help find these attackers before they strike-"

"Then we would still be as clueless as to the reasoning behind these attacks as we are now."   All heads turned to see Master Qui Gon Jinn enter through the Council Chamber doors, a small child sitting in his arms, followed by Creche Master Yai'De.

"Master Jinn, Master Yai'De" Adi Gallia spoke, "we were worried when we heard of your plight." She tilted her head taking in the child leaning sideways against the Master's chest, staring at her.  The little one looked like he'd been through a war; dirt-covered from head to toe, mussed hair, blood-splattered tunic, bruised face, and puffy, bloodshot eyes, obviously from crying. She tilted her head, giving a warm, rare, smile.  "I see you found our little runaway."

"Indeed, and not a moment to soon." Qui Gon put a hand on the child's back, who continued to silently watch the Council Members with an expression of quiet exhaustion.  "We found initiate Kenobi in the garden's.  On our way to the Council Chamber's we were attacked by a group of droids."

"Knight Bahktii informed us of the situation.  Although I am curious as to why you did not inform us yourself." Mace genuinely asked, curious as to the child's current state.  

 "Master Yai'De and I were occupied with locating Initiate Kenobi."

"And may I ask where Initiate Kenobi was?" 

Qui Gon hesitated a moment.  "In the ventilation shaft."  Mace cocked an eyebrow at his friend.  Qui Gon took a deep breath.  "During the attack there were too many droids for Master Yai'De and I to fend off alone _and protect Kenobi at the same time.  We hid him in the ventilation shaft for his own protection."_

  "Hm, saved his life it did."  Yoda's large ears perked back slightly; a gesture of his sincerity.  

Qui Gon gave a small nod of thanks to his old Master's assurance in him.  "After the droids were defeated, Master Yai'De and I went in search of Initiate Kenobi.  We tracked him to the Yeada levels."  The tall Master paused, sensing the piqued curiosity of the Council Members.  "When we found him, he was being chased by another droid."

"Which most likely means there are more hidden through out the Temple." Master Plo Koon interrupted.

"We should prepare for another attack." Master Del Toh's crisp voice stated firmly.

"I do not believe this is simply an attack on the Jedi."  All heads turned to study the tall Master still holding his precious charge.  Qui Gon glanced at Yai'De who gave him a small nod of encouragement.  He could feel the sudden waves of strength the Creche Master was surrounding he and Obi Wan in.  He looked to the Council Members again.  "I believe initiate Kenobi encountered something while in the ventilation shafts."  

"Did he speak of this to you?"

"Obi Wan was traumatized when we found him.  I did not think it wise to force him to talk of it at the time.  He is still very young." He reminded them.

"Hm, take comfort in you he does." Yoda slid down from his chair, using his gimmer stick to hobble toward the threesome in the middle of the Chambers.  He gestured with a claw for the tall Master to kneel.  Qui Gon did, shifting Obi Wan slightly so the old Master could better see him.  Obi Wan however didn't move his head from Qui Gon's chest; his ocean eyes dully stared at the little green troll.  Yoda's eyes looked fondly upon the child; simply looking into the bloodshot, turquoise eyes revealed just how much the child had been through in a single day.  He rested his hands on his gimmer stick, sending calming waves to the boy.  "A brave Jedi you are Obi Wan.  A trying day you have had, yes?"  Obi Wan's shy eyes averted to the floor.  Yoda sighed.  "Braver still, I must ask you to be.  Tell us of your experience in the ventilation shaft you must.  Depend on it the Jedi do."  

Obi Wan's eyes found the old Master's again, his head still resting against Qui Gon's chest.  Silent moments passed before the little one's voice quietly spoke.  "I ran into a machine."

Qui Gon felt a tiny smirk pull at the corner of his mouth.  Despite all things, the little initiate still exuberated such a child-like innocence.  He watched Yoda nod encouragingly.

"Hm, a droid you ran into.  Escape it you did." He stated more than questioned.  Obi Wan gave a few small nods.  "And then?"

Another moment of silence passed as Obi Wan's eyes drifted to somewhere amongst the tiny Master's robes, deep in thought.  "I fell down a shaft." He paused again, sucking on his lower lip.  "There were voices in a room."

"Followed the voices to the room you did."

Again Obi Wan nodded, looking into Master Yoda's half-lidded eyes.  "There were men in there."

"Know them did you?"

"It was the Temple guards."

Qui Gon and Yai'De glanced at each other.  Both fearing their earlier predictions were about to be proven true.  

"They were looking for something." The four-year old swallowed, a small shiver running up his back.  "The lights went out and they got locked in."  The turquoise eyes rimmed with tears.  "They were all killed."  The child took in a shaky breath, his little hands, tightening their grip on Qui Gon's robes.  

    "That would explain the missing security teams." Master Plo Koon's voice softly filled the room.  The rest of the council members nodded their agreement solemnly.  Giving a moment of silence in respect to the senseless passing of life. 

Qui Gon ran his hand in gentle circles along Obi Wan's back.  What a gruesome sight for a four-year old to have had to witness.  He could feel the tremors starting again in the small body.  He sent his own waves of the calming force along with those of the council's to the child, but they seemed to have little effect.   

"There was a man."  All heads turned to the small, frail voice breaking the gloomy silence.  

Qui Gon frowned.  "What do you mean Obi Wan?" he gently asked.

The child's head lifted from his chest to stare at him with teary, frightened eyes.  "He was evil.  He didn't like them.  He killed them." Obi Wan's words came out in small gasps as he lost the battle to control the tears, his voice cracking.  

"Know him, did you?" Yoda asked.

Obi Wan's lip trembled as he shook his head.  Qui Gon ran a hand over the ginger hair, soothing him.  "Did he say anything?  Anything at all." He calmly stressed.  A small nod answered him.  "What did he say?"

The boy's breath hiccuped and he swallowed.  "Know this… your deaths… mark a greater… achieve-ment." His words were disjointed as he took in shaky breaths, trying to be brave before the council.  

Yai'De tilted her head, listening.  From the sounds of it, her little initiate was repeating word for word what the man had said.  Never underestimate this child's listening skills, she thought to herself.  She could see from the determination in his eye's however that he wasn't through yet.

"And in the circular room… the one will…" his face scrunched up as he seemed to have difficulty with the next word, "…wit-ness… the death of many… and he will be found." He finished with a sniff.  

Yoda's ears drew back and his eyes found Master Windu's.  Mace took a deep breath and shifted in his chair.

"Obi Wan," the child looked at him.  "You're certain you heard the man say this?"  At the child's small nod, he sighed, glancing to Yoda again.

Qui Gon warily eyed the two.  He was convinced the Master's knew something.  Something they weren't willing to share at this time.  He drew upon the force to strengthen his patience.  Whatever it was, he realized it probably was best not spoken before the little one.  Too much had already been placed upon his shoulders.  

Yoda sighed and looked to the young initiate again, whose head had found it's resting place upon Qui Gon's chest once more; an occasional tear still sliding down his bruised and dirty cheeks.  "Brave you have been Obi Wan.  Behaved as a true Jedi you did."  A few more tears spilled down the young face.  "Now rest you should."  He looked to Yai'De who nodded thankfully.  "Go with Master Yai'De you will."

Qui Gon carefully handed the exhausted child over.  Obi Wan seemed to hesitate releasing his grip on Qui Gon's robes, but did so knowing he'd be safe with Master Yai'De.  

"Thank you Masters." Yai'De gave a small bow of her head before exiting the chambers.  She felt Qui Gon's gaze follow her and her precious charge through the doors.  As soon as the doors closed, Yai'De used a wall com to call for a healer to meet her in the Creche.  When she turned around a Knight was standing there, waiting for her.  

"Master Yai'De, Master Yoda asked you be escorted back to the Creche."

She cocked an eyebrow.  "Is he afraid I'm going to get lost?"

The Knight smiled.  "No Master.  I believe it's for you and the little one's protection."

Yai'De gave a slow nod.  "Lead the way." She turned and followed behind him.  "That is if you still remember how to get there Knight Gristow." She said with a tiny smirk.

The Knight stopped and turned to look at her with a sarcastic smile.  "My time in the Creche was hardly forgettable Master."

"As it should be." She smiled and followed after the grinning Knight again.  She looked down at the child in her arms.  She had expected him to pass out from exhaustion; instead his head was resting on her shoulder, weary eyes watching the halls they passed through; an occasional sniff accompanying the soft tapping of their boots on the tiled floor.  What a horrific day for this child to have been through.  She rested a hand to the side of the boy's head and kissed the top of his mused, ginger hair.  

"Sleep Obi Wan." She whispered, pressing against his sensitive force signature with a sleep suggestion.  His eyelids slid closed and his breathing deepened.  She kissed his head again and then directed her attention to halls before her.  "I fear you'll need it." She sighed quietly to herself.

Tbc…

NOTE:  Okay guys…  I know… weak, very weak.  It's okay to say so… I already know so.  This is definitely not one of my better chapters.  By all means, please let me know where you think I could've improved this one.  And try to stick with me here… the next chapters I promise will entail some more action.  Sorry for taking so long on this one… I've been a little distracted with the release of Attack of the Clones and LOTR Directors cut.  So let's hope I can spit the rest of chapter 6 out here soon.  And if you feel me worthy enough still… then feel free to give a quick review!  I adore hearing what you all are thinking… even if you feel like you're repeating yourself or sound stupid… I relate very well to stupid :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Drawing on Destiny 

Note: I've had this chapter sitting on my computer for …well …almost 2 years now. Those of you who were so faithful to read and review I'm sure could tell you exactly how long it's been. This is my official apology to those who invested themselves in my story and found it lacking for so long. I just haven't found the inspiration to finish the story. Actually to be honest, my original intention for the plot just doesn't work anymore so I've sort of been tossing different ideas around in my head for the past two years if you can believe it. Alas, here is the next installment. I'm still working on the final chapters, but I figured your wait has been long enough. I am of course open to any and all criticism… and those of you who've reviewed me in the past, you have my permission to rant and scream at me for not updating sooner… I totally deserve it!

**CHAPTER 6**

Qui Gon's gaze lingered to the lighted traffic lines through the large windows within the Council Chambers. Coruscant was deep into the night, yet traffic never ceased to plague the planet. He tried to refocus on the words of the Council members. He was grateful they asked Padawan Corsula to bring him a chair; it had been a long day. He hadn't expected to be asked to stay and help organize a plan to rid their home of the invaders. One Master suggested tossing magnetic disruptors within the ventilation shafts, crippling the enemy droids and then sending in maintenance droids to clear them out. However the possibility of the magnetic disruptors affecting data archives and communication systems within the Temple was too risky. Another Master even suggested borrowing some droids from the Republic and sending them into the shafts to destroy the intruders. Nevertheless an all out, unguided war inside the ventilation systems didn't go over too well. Qui Gon ran a hand over his tired eyes. He thanked the force for once again reminding him as to why he had rejected the original offer that he take a seat on the Council.

He shifted in his chair. "What of this mystery man in the lower levels?" Qui Gon interrupted with a sigh. All arguments abruptly halted and heads turned his way. "We have yet to discuss him. Perhaps he is the one controlling the droids. If we were to capture him, we wouldn't have to worry about-"

"Dangerous being this is. Find him we will not. Reveal himself he will. Until then, resolve the problem with the droids first, we will." Yoda announced with finality in his voice.

Qui Gon stared intently at his old Master. He could tell from the confusion rimming along the Force that the other Council members felt the same way he did: that the little troll knew something, and he wasn't giving. Unlike the other Council members though, Qui Gon didn't refocus on the droid problem, he opened himself to the force… looking for answers… instead he found something else.

The warning was loud and clear. Mace was the first to leap from his chair, Qui Gon on his heels as they ran through the Chamber doors. The sound of blaster fire suddenly filled the halls. Padawan Corsula had her lightsaber ready, but was listening intently to the com unit. Mace stopped at the reception desk with an expectant look as the rest of the Council members filed out, running down the halls to help protect their home.

"It's everywhere Master." Corsula's eyes were wild when she looked to the dark Master standing before her. She attempted to calm herself before going on. "I'm getting calls throughout the entire Temple. It's like they were all activated at once."

Mace nodded curtly as he backed towards the hallway, speaking quickly and loudly over the noise. "Make an emergency call to Chancellor Vallorum. Inform him of the situation; tell him _not_ to intercede, and then find your Master!" he finished, turning and disappearing down the hallway.

Padawan Corsula powered down her lightsaber and hooked it to her belt, immediately her fingers flew across the com board. She took a calming breath, waiting for the call to be connected. When she opened her eyes, she noticed Master Yoda standing in the midst of the Council doors, eyes closed. She could tell he was concentrating, reaching out into the force.

"Office of Chancellor Vallorum." A calm female voice suddenly sounded on the com unit, bringing Corsula's attention back to her task.

"This is Padawan Corsula of the Jedi Temple. I am under orders of Head of Council, Master Windu to send an emergency message to the Chancellor." She spit out.

"Please hold while I connect you."

Corsula let out a sigh of relief; she couldn't _ever_ remember getting through this quickly to the Chancellor. She glanced back to the Chamber doors and started; Master Yoda was no longer there. She did a quick cursory glance of the surrounding area, but the little Master was nowhere to be found.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Seal the doors!" Qui Gon shouted as he backed through the hallway divider, skillfully deflecting blaster shots. The second his foot passed through, the heavy metal doors slammed shut. Qui Gon and Mace along with two other Knights took a moment to catch their breath. Pounding shots could be heard on the other side of the doors.

Mace looked up from his bent over position. "You're a credit to your race Knight Caratos." He took in a deep breath and heaved his body to a standing position. The quick reflexes and speed of the Bujani never cease to amaze me."

The maroon-skinned, said Knight gave a small bow. "It has been my greatest honor to have had the privilege to fight alongside two of the best warriors in all the Jedi."

"You mean me and Knight Deit'tra?" Mace gestured with his thumb to the young female Knight standing beside him. Qui Gon cuffed his bald-headed friend with his hand before turning to make his way down the hallway. Mace grinned as Qui Gon passed by; the two Knights following their lead with smiles of their own. "Koth says he and several other Knights have secured some of the upper levels." Mace informed his friend as his smile slid away, replaced with his normal look of seriousness and concentration. "We've had other reports come in as well saying the same."

Qui Gon nodded. "There's no ventilation shaft in that section," he gestured behind him, "I'd say those droids are secured for the moment."

"Master Windu, forgive my ignorance, but where did these droids come from?" Knight Deit'tra questioned as they turned a corner.

"We're not certain." The Master answered without looking back.

The two Knights glanced warily at each other as the two Masters shared their own glance. Knight Deit'tra timidly spoke up again.

"Not to underestimate our opponents, but their strategy seems rather sloppy and ill-planned."

Qui Gon cocked an eyebrow as he glanced at the young female Knight following behind him. "Hundreds of droids managed to infiltrate our home and you believe them to be ill-planned?"

The Knight swallowed nervously, and somewhat quietly added. "I suppose it was their choice in which levels to attack that made me question their abilities."

Qui Gon stopped and turned to look at the Knight; Mace and Knight Caratos halting as well. "What do you mean?"

Deit'tra drew on her courage, "Well it seems they've managed to choose levels where Master's and Knights constantly reside. Like living quarters, practice arenas, meditation gardens;" She shrugged somewhat dejectedly as Qui Gon stared at her, or rather through her, "…even the Council Chambers."

Qui Gon concentrated deeply as his mind listened to what the young Knight said and what the force was telling him. After a moment, his eyes focused on Deit'tra's. "You're right." He half-whispered, still in thought. "In fact it's almost as if they targeted those levels."

"Why would they do that?" Knight Caratos softly spoke up, not wanting to break the Master's concentration.

Mace looked over to his friend, feeling a slight flutter in his stomach. "They wanted us occupied."

Knight Caratos' forehead creased. "For what reason? The other floors only consist of-" he stopped short as realization dawned on him.

Qui Gon gave a sudden, sharp look to his friend. "We must hurry," he breathed out as the two Masters turned and sprinted down the hallway, the two Knights doing their best to keep up.

Qui Gon immediately pressed the button on the lift as soon as he'd stepped aboard. The doors slid shut behind the two Knights who just barely made it inside.

"I'll inform the others." Mace pulled out his com unit and quickly began relaying their discovery to the other Council Members.

"You're wrong Knight Caratos." Qui Gon stated casually with his eyes closed as he concentrated on calming his nerves. The said Knight looked at him with confusion. "The greatest honor… would be to fight alongside Master Yoda." He breathed deeply and opened his eyes, focusing on the lift doors. "_That_… is truly an unforgettable experience."

TBC

(for real!)


End file.
